This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more particularly relates to a method and system for providing on-demand caller identification (caller ID) services.
Caller identification (or caller ID) is a popular telecommunications service that allows a called party to view the name and/or telephone number associated with a calling party. Caller ID may be used to screen telephone calls in real-time or may be used to review a listing of calls received. For example, a caller ID subscriber may review a listing of names and/or telephone numbers of calls received while the subscriber was away from the telephone. Typically, the calling party name and/or telephone number is viewed on a caller ID box. Some telephones are also capable of displaying caller ID information.
A consumer that does not have caller ID service has few ways of tracking who calls his home over an extended period of time unless he performs a call back on the last dialed number (such as by using a *69 service). However, this is only effective for the last calling party number. If a consumer does not subscribe on a monthly basis to certain calling features, some telecommunications providers allow many calling features to be utilized on a per usage basis. For example, three-way calling and *69 service may be used on a per-use basis incurring a per usage charge on the consumer""s phone bill.
Accordingly, there is a need for a per usage feature that allows caller ID service to be accessed and used on a per usage basis. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, the above and other problems are solved by an on-demand caller ID service. In one embodiment, the invention functions as follows. From his home phone, a customer dials an access code to retrieve calls made to his telephone number. An automated voice response system repeats the telephone numbers that called over a predetermined time period, such as the last 24 hours. The customer is billed a per usage charge for each time he accesses the service. Customers that are not subscribers of caller ID may utilize this service if they are seeking to track down an incoming call that may have been missed during the day. Also, customers who are away from their telephone line may remotely check who has called them by accessing the service.
These and other features and advantages, which characterize the present invention, will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and a review of the associated drawings. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.